


Anima

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: GN点的其实是小情侣疗伤的梗，不过脑子里突然嗖嗖嗖出来了个这种设定，就写了这种的_(:з」∠)_惊天地的大量背景私设，为了爽而OOC，注意避雷一句话概括就是海德林是FFF团中坚力量(？肉好柴，柴到塞牙，55





	Anima

『面覆白纱的妇人轻摇纺车，将微风送来的丝线编制，两个相似的灵魂便缠绕在了一起。他们在世界树的荫蔽下成长，在惊雷中历练，哈罗妮与拉尔戈赐予他们力量，冰天宫殿的大门向他们敞开，月光的祝福得以从天际飘落。贵妇展开她黄金的羽扇，准备将它们引导向人间，去获得生命的火光，行星的意志却夺走了她祝福的话语，冰冷的水晶化作长刀，斩断了神编织的布匹，两个灵魂被彗星碎片的长河彻底地冲开。  
伪善的意志占据了这个世界的力量，篡改了一切，它将其中一个培养成了自己最强大的力量，另一个则扔到了被世间遗忘的偏远的荒芜之地。慈爱的梅茵菲娜在冰天中低声啜泣，她向母亲询问命运的方向，摇着纺车的妇人沉默不语，智慧神疲惫地放下权杖，光阴的掌管者将沙漏翻倒，时间的细沙从中细细流过，众神在行星之上，沉默地俯窥。』

 

炮火依然停歇，血与钢铁在火的炙烤下散发着不详的气息，不甘的，嘶哑的声音渐渐消散在空气中，一抹奇异的光芒从战场的一角飞进了男人高大的身子里，身体摇摇晃晃地控制不住将要摔倒在地上，一身狼狈的青年冲了上去接住了他。  
青年狼狈地喘息，他将没了反应的男人放下倚靠在破废的飞行器边，手从空间背包里掏出了各种瓶瓶罐罐，将男人的衣服割开，露出了左肩肩头正不断流血的狰狞的伤口，森白的骨头在翻出的血肉间隐约可见。  
“咳…没有用的，别浪费了。”昏迷的男人好像是被突然痛醒了般，一边咳嗽一边止住了他的动作，再开口语气里带了点调侃“大英雄，怎么一脸紧张？”  
“你闭嘴！”光又在背包里翻找着，掏出来了些药粉“以太药没用，我这里还有药草做的药粉，这个可以…你别动，血止不住…”  
青年的话有些发抖，他颤着手将白色的粉末洒在伤口上，男人放缓了呼吸，目不转睛地看着忙碌的他。药粉被血液浸红，光又洒了一层又一层，不知道是什么药草制成的粉末竟然快速地止住了血液，红白色的掺杂在外翻的皮肉间，显得有些可怕。  
光撕了些绷带，慢慢地缠在了他的肩头，打了个结的时候突然吸了吸鼻子。  
芝诺斯仰头看着他，莹润的水光在青年灰蓝色的眼中打着转，战火的红光映照在他的瞳中，折射着耀眼的光芒。  
“对不起…我下手太重了…”青年跪坐在他的双腿间，胡乱抹了一下自己的双眼，他偏着头不去看男人，声音有些沉闷。  
“…”男人沉默着看了他一会，伸手捏住青年的下巴将他掰了过来，青年微红的眼睛盈满了水光“对不起…还有…你终于回来了…”  
男人轻声叹了一口气，他用完好的右手将青年的脖颈拉下，在他沾着烟灰的脏兮兮的唇上触了一下。  
“没关系，不是你的错。”  
“我回来了。”  
火焰中不知道烧着什么东西，发出了啪地一声轻响，欢呼声仿佛从遥远的地方传来，光闭上眼睛俯下了身子。

 

『行星的意志成为了新的信仰，被她培养的灵魂成为了人们爱戴的光之战士，荒芜之地拔高而起的科技帝国在行星来不及忌惮之时便侵入了它的信仰领地，两个分离的灵魂在战火纷飞的夜晚拔刀相见，行星的意志露出了诡异的微笑。但是接下来的一切超出了它的预计，灵魂上的力量终究是一段意志无法参透的，他们在第二晚便重新纠缠在了一起，被斩断的伤痕开始了愈合。  
被愤怒冲昏头脑的意志动用了力量，两片灵魂不断地拆散又融合，光之力大量的涌入这个世界，光暗的平衡被彻底打破，这个星球又开始了一场混乱的浩劫。』

 

“太…大了…”光痛苦地咬紧嘴唇，他的双手撑在男人背靠的机械上，身体慢慢地向下坐去。  
芝诺斯的脸色也不太好，他右手扶着青年的腰际，肿胀的性器半卡在青年的身体里，汗水滴落在他的眼睫上，男人倏然用力将身上的人按下。  
“痛…！好痛…”惨叫的声音戛然而止，光不断地吸气，疼痛使他忘记了呼吸，眼前出现了雪花般的幻觉，温热的液体从身下慢慢滑落，他知道那是自己的血。  
男人安抚地轻吻他的鬓角，没有受伤的右手在他后背上宛如抚摸大型犬一样滑动，他的唇从鬓角滑向耳垂，将他敏感的位置吮了又舔，他沙哑的开口，浓烈的欲望从他的眼中流动。  
“自己动。”  
光之战士的唇瓣不由自主地追随着男人的那张薄唇，他抬动疼得发麻的腰肢，借着血的混合摆动起来“真的…这是真的…”他想要拥抱男人，却害怕碰到他的伤口。用着别扭的姿势。将男人尽可能地抱在怀里，硬挺的性器破开紧致的穴道，向最深处狠狠地撞去。太长时间没有开拓的穴紧地让人发疯，芝诺斯的眼睛被欲望蒸腾的发红，他咬住光的肩头，深深地齿痕仿若烙印，带着点点血渍钦在小麦色的皮肤上。  
“啊…芝诺…芝诺斯…”青年迷乱地亲吻他的面颊，温热的眼泪滴落不断滴落，他疼得麻木，惊雷般的快感扭曲着攀上脊椎，在他的大脑中炸开，落下磅礴的大雨，干涸的灵魂被滋润，命运的丝线将他们重新缠绕。  
“……”芝诺斯的额间滑下一滴汗，他沉默着将粗糙的指腹抚上了他的乳珠，不断按压着、摩擦着这敏感的部位。掩盖在衣服下的性器狰狞的可怕，红白相间的液体随着抽插在穴肉间滴落。光的嗓子喊的发了哑，身体却依然他终究用了力气，另只手上暴起的青筋昭示着男人的情绪，他将光的腰掐的青紫，肩头的绷带下殷出了红色的血。“血…”光看到了那一抹鲜红的印记，挣扎着要停下，男人堵住了他的话语，他的手捏住了光的脖颈，牙齿咬破了嘴唇，鲜血和唾液一起在两人的口腔里搅弄着，光的性器不断摩擦着芝诺斯的腹，在性器顶上自己敏感处的刹那射了男人满腹的白浊。  
光呻吟着，快感像一盆冰凉的水，从头到脚将自己浇了个通透，他忍不住收缩着甬道，男人趁机快速地顶弄着，他将忍不住尖叫的光按在怀里，肩头的血腥萦绕在光的鼻尖，他闭上了眼睛不敢去看那不断渗出鲜血的绷带，短促而激动地在男人的怀中呻吟着。芝诺斯将下巴抵在了他的头顶，抬腰将囊袋都塞进去了一部分，顶入最深的龟头挤压着柔软而潮热的穴肉，将精液尽数射了进去。  
“不会让你再离开我了。”  
芝诺斯喘着气，他的手指插入光的发间将他轻轻提起，薄唇将他眼角的泪水舔舐干净，他注视着青年饱经风霜的眼，慢慢地说着。  
那双曾经注入了别的灵魂的眼睛此刻已经恢复了他本来的面目，冰冷的湖水下是太阳般夺目的光彩，炽热的感情掩埋在冰层下，却还是灼烧了光的灵魂。光在他的唇上落下了一个吻，起身简单擦拭了一下自己后为他重新更换了药粉和绷带，接着，他拿出了一个盒子。  
芝诺斯的眉头微微挑起，他看到了盒子里的两枚戒指，上面流动着不同于以太的力量。他看向衣衫不整的光，光读懂了他的眼神，露出了今晚的第一个笑容。  
“这个情况下确实有一点尴尬…”他有些不好意思，不过眼神却温柔而又坚定“你肯定也知道这个…永结同心…虽然是我自己去祈祷的十二神，虽然我们没有在十二神教堂举办，我也不知道加雷马人信不信奉十二神…”  
他吞吞吐吐，犹犹豫豫“可是我还是想和你分享这个…传闻中永结同心的人…呃情侣都可以使用戒指传送到对方的身边，我其实…”  
芝诺斯看着青年渐渐安静下来，沉默地抿着嘴唇，眼神固执地看着自己。芝诺斯的嘴角勾起了一个小小的弧度，他取下了盒子中较大的那一枚戒指戴在了手上，又执起光的手，将手上的灰烬擦拭干净，为他戴上了盒子里的另一枚戒指。  
“传送就免了，”他说着，眼看着光以一种惊喜又颓废的过度变化着表情，继续说道“你做得很好，成长的足够迅速，足够吸引我。既然我能够超越死亡，那么未来就只能掌握在我的手里。我曾发誓，夺回一切后，将会和你再一次…”  
他停下了话语，目光转向光背后遥远的天际。水平线的尽头，白色的光芒逐渐侵染黑暗的大地，世界的天平倾斜，扭曲的光的力量在大地间震颤。光握紧了男人的手，芝诺斯回握着他站了起来。  
“…它来了。”光担忧地皱眉，侧头看向芝诺斯“你的伤…”  
“没什么大事。”芝诺斯将外袍穿上，将光丢在地上的武士刀捡起，颠了颠挥了一下“刀借我用用，你用别的。”  
他将武士刀插在了自己的刀鞘里，俯身吻了下光。  
“这次不会再放你一个人偷跑了。”  
“一言为定？”  
“一言为定。”

 

『那是战火弥漫的夜晚，光第一次看到了他。  
明明行事作风完全不同的两个人，却在兵刃相见的一瞬间仿若灵魂相通，那种敲击在灵魂深处的震颤感让他几乎都要握不住手上的武器。他的欲望在高歌着渴望，灵魂深处欠缺的那一小片碎片在此刻被完整地填满。  
他用刀当做支撑，半跪在地上不住地喘息，模糊的视线中，他看到了高大男人越来越近的身影，眼中的狂热，和一丝隐隐约约的欲望。』


End file.
